Think Remember Love
by nekogirl24681
Summary: Kaituren, Renji, and Rukia are best friends whose dream is to become soul reapers. But, when tragedy strikes and years later Kaituren doesn't remember them, how will Renji ever tell her that he loves her? (Kaituren is basically the Bleach version of me)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You

Chapter 1: Meeting You

**Hey Guys! I FINALLY decided to write a new fan fiction. I've had this idea for a long time now and I finally got around to writing it. I hope you guys will like and again, please no flames but I will take constructive criticism. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. That would be awesome though but, it belongs to the awesome Mr. Tite Kubo :) .**

Inuzuri. One of the worst places you could live in the Soul Society. A place definitely not for children. How did I end up here you ask? Well, all I remember is flames, tripping and falling against something hard, and a red-haired boy picking me up. After that I blacked out.

I woke up in a small, hut-like building, on what appeared to be the only mattress in the place, with several kids surrounding me. "Hey, hey! Give her some room to breathe!" I heard a voice shout. The kids move out of the way and a raven-haired girl and a red-haired boy approach me. I instantly recognize the boy as the same boy who saved me. I tried to sit up and voice my recognition, but I feel my chest burn and my throat dry as sandpaper. "Whoa, take it easy!" the boy said. "Here, drink this." The girl says, handing me a paper cup filled with water. I sip it slowly, savoring every drop. 'My name's Rukia." She said. "And I'm Renji. Renji Abarai. What's your name?" the boy said. "K-Kaituren…Murasaki." I say, still feeling a little weak. "Well Kaituren, I'm glad you're ok. You really gave us, me especially, a scare." "You… you're the one that saved me!" Renji blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well I couldn't just leave you to die in that fire." I blushed and smiled, tears of joy coming to my eyes. "Thank you Renji." "Hehe…ah, don't mention it." He smiled at me. "Hey, you look a lot like a cat. Do you mind if I call you Neko as a nickname?" he asked. He wasn't kidding, I do look like a human girl version of a cat (minus the ears and the tail) with claw-like nails, piercing green eyes, two pointed teeth, (which you can se when I smile) and I'm very agile. "Sure, I guess." I said. "Well, alright then. Welcome to the family Neko." Renji said, holding his hand out to me. Rukia held her hand out as well and smiled at me. I took both of their hand and shook them, feeling very welcome to my new home.

**A.N. : I know this chapter is short, but this story is good and the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. Please review! Arigato! **


	2. Chapter 2: Soul Reaper Powers

Chapter 2: Soul Reaper Powers

(Neko's P.O.V)…..

About a year had passed since Renji saved me. Life in Inuzuri is hard, but with friends who have your back, you get through it. Renji, Rukia, and I had gone down to the river to try and catch some fish for dinner. After catching a basket full, we decided to head back.

(Renji's P.O.V)….

I handed the basket to Neko and said I'd be along in a minute. She nodded and walked towards the bank of the river. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop staring at her. Her short, slim, petite figure (though just a little taller than Rukia) her wavy honey-blonde hair, her cat-like features, and her eyes. Her beautiful, piercing green eyes…*SMACK* "OW! Hey! What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, rubbing my cheek because Rukia had slapped me. "I saw you staring at Neko. You like her don't you?" she said, poking my arm. "No! Of course not!" "Oh really? Then how come you couldn't keep your eyes off of her? Huh?" "Alright, I like her. Just please don't tell her?" Rukia smiled. "I promise I won't tell her." "Thanks."

(Neko's P.O.V)…

I turned around after reaching the sakura tree near the river to see Rukia and Renji still standing in the water. "Hey!" I yelled. "You guys coming or what?" They quickly ran out of the river while I gather up some sticks for a fire. After we finished eating, Renji decided to challenge me and Rukia. "I bet you guys can't climb to the top of the tree." "Oh really?" Rukia said with a sly grin on her face. "First one to the top wins!" I said in excitement. "Ready…Go!" The three of us jumped up and quickly started climbing the tree. Renji was taller and could reach the brances quicker, Rukia was faster because she was shorter, and I was just a little faster than Rukia because of how cat-like I was. I pulled myself up to the last, thickest branch that we could climb, smiling that I had won. "I win!" I yelled. "Nice Neko!" said Rukia as I pulled her up. "Aww, no fair!" said Renji, sticking his tongue out. I laughed at his comment. Suddnely I lost my balance and fell. Rukia tried to grab me, but fell as well. "Neko! Rukia!" yelled Renji. Most of the branches broke our fall before we hit the ground, but one cut my leg pretty bad. "Are you two ok?" Renji asked, running towards us. "I'm fine, but Neko cut her leg on a branch." said Rukia. I clutched my leg in pain, but suddenly the pain was slowly going away. "Whoa, your hands are glowing!" said Renji. "Huh?" I looked down and, sure enough, my hands were glowing a faint green color, healing my cut. "You have soul reaper powers!" Renji exclaimed. "You idiot, she doesn't have powers. She can do kido like us." said Rukia. "Yeah but we can't heal like that! You should become a soul reaper Neko. Like us!" said Renji. I knew what soul reapers were and what they did, and becoming one would mean a better life. "Hmm…maybe."


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

**Hey guys, I apologize for not posted for almost two weeks(stupid school, gosh being a senior is stressful) but I hope you will enjoy this chapter, as it is longer. Fair warning though, it's kinda sad. Anyway on with the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach**

A few years had passed since Rukia and Renji had mentioned becoming soul reapers. We had practiced our kido( though Renji kinda sucked at it) and sword skills and were  
determined that we'd get into the Soul Reaper Academy and become soul reapers.

One day, when I volunteered to go to the market to get some supplies, I came across a little girl being tormented by a man because she had "stolen" some bread from his cart. "This is what you get for stealing you little brat!" he yelled at her, raising a knife. I quickly ran over and twisted the man's arm as hard as I could so he'd drop the knife. "OW! You bitch!" I kicked him in the stomach and fired a kido ball (**1**) at him. I turned to the girl and said "It's alright now, you're safe." She whimpered and held her arm out. The man had almost broken her arm. "_That bastard._" I thought. I put my hands over her arm and healed it. She looked up at me in awe. I smiled at her and handed her ten of the biggest loaves of bread from the man's cart. "Here, now you won't be so hungry." She smiled and ran off.

"Well that was pretty impressive." I turned around to see a soul reaper captain with long white hair approaching me. "Y-you're a soul reaper captain!" I exclaimed, as I had never met a soul reaper before, not to mention a captain. He smiled at me "Ha-ha, yes you're right. I'm the captain of the thirteenth division, Jushiro Ukitake. And what is your name miss?" "It's an honor to meet you Ukitake taicho. My name is Neko- uh, I-I mean Kaituren Murasaki sir." I said, thinking it better to tell a captain my real name instead of my nickname. "Well Miss Murasaki, I find your skills very impressive and would like to recommend you to the soul reaper academy(**2**)." He said, handing me a letter. "Thank you very much sir!"

I ran back home and showed Renji and Rukia the letter I had received from Ukitake taicho. "Wow, you met a captain AND got a recommendation? That's freakin awesome!" said Renji. "Yeah, congrats Neko." said Rukia. "Thanks, but you guys will come to right?" "Of course!" they said. "You didn't think we'd let you go and leave behind in this dump now did ya?" said Renji. We all laughed. "No, of course not. Friends stick together till the end right?" "Right!" We then shut up our house for the night and went to bed. As I was falling asleep, I couldn't help but think that after living five years in this terrible place, our dream was finally coming true.

Suddenly, I was woken up by a loud noise. "Hmm?" I said. "Huh?" said Rukia. "What the?" said Renji. We looked up to see a huge hollow (**3**) staring back at us, ready to strike. "Neko, Rukia, RUN!" Renji yelled as picked up some large rocks and hurled them at the beast while Rukia and I ran away.

Renji's P.O.V….

As the hollow tore away at our house, I was instantly concerned about the girls' safety (sure they can fend for themselves, but I still want to protect them). "Neko, Rukia RUN!" I yelled, throwing rocks at the monster. Rukia managed to get away safely, but I couldn't find Neko. Then I heard it, "Renji, help me-AHHHHH!" a slashing sound followed by her screaming. My heart stopped because I feared the worst, and I wish I had been wrong. "KAITUREN!" The first time I had said her real name since I saved her five years ago. The hollow was gone, there was blood on the floor, but no Kaituren. "No…no. Danm it no!" I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. "Renji what's wrong? Where's Neko?" Rukia asked, kneeling beside me. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Normally I hate crying, because it makes me feel weak, but I didn't care at the moment. "She's gone Rukia." "What?!" Rukia gasped. "She's gone. The girl I swore I would protect ever since I saved her, the girl I loved and never told her, is…gone." I said, sobbing. Rukia put her arm around me and started crying as well. "Oh no…no."

**I told you. :( Don't worry though it gets a LOT better, lol. Again, please review.**

**Side notes:**

**1. The kido ball is from the episode where Renji has a flashback when he's fighting Ichigo (episode 32)**

**2. I know captains are never shown giving recommendations, but you think they could. And I picked Ukitake because he's like the nicest person ever lol.**

**3. Hollows can appear in soul society, especially if they are a strange and rare type(like the one from the fade to black movie).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not putting up any new chapters for like, a month. School (and the stress from it) have made me put this story off and I'm currently trying to fix a gap in chapter 5. It's almost ready but there's a small blank part that I need to write. Again, I apologize and I hope you understand. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. It belongs to the great Tito Kubo.**

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Academy and Enter Britani Uchiha

*six months later* (A/N: In case you're confused, Kaituren went into a coma after the incident and wakes up remembering none of it, like it's a new day.")

I woke up feeling very confused. I felt like I had just had a horrible nightmare, but I couldn't remember what it was about. "_Hmm, that's weird, now what was I supposed to be doing today again?" _I thought. I looked down at the letter next to me signed by Jushiro Ukitake. _"Oh, that's right. I'm going to the academy today to get accepted and become a soul reaper!" _I then packed my things and left behind this hell hole of a "town. "So long Inuzuri, I won't be missing you at all!" I said with confidence as I walked out of the main gate. I felt overjoyed that I was finally getting out of this horrible place, but for some strange reason, I couldn't help but feel a little sad. It was like I was leaving something behind, but I didn't know what.

When I got to the academy and showed the head master my letter, he smiled at me and said, "Well Miss Murasaki, I would like to welcome you to the academy." I beamed with excitement. My dream had finally come true: I was going to become a soul reaper.

After receiving my uniform and other things, I made my way to my room. It was small, but felt rather homey. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. "I can't believe this is all happening." I said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The first year was great. I excelled in almost all of my classes, but I was having a little trouble with some of the kido, since I came from a poor district, and I still didn't have a zanpakuto. Of course, first years won't learn the names of their zanpakuto, but they have to figure out which one is theirs, which one calls to them, and time was running out for me.

Then one day, it happened. I was walking out of class when I heard a small, whispery voice call out my name. I turned towards the display of zanpakutos and saw a beautiful black sword, its handle a deep purple and its hilt having two green, jewel-like things on either side, almost looking like eyes. I picked it up and knew, that this zanpakuto was mine.

*A few months later*

Second year had now begun. I was still advanced in everything, except for one thing: fighting. I wasn't awful at fighting, but I was pretty bad at defense and I wasn't exactly the quickest person in the world. I was walking back from said class when I suddenly ran into someone running lightning fast.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going baka!" I yelled. The girl who had ran into me turned around and said, "Baka? You're the baka! You ran into me ya shorty!" *eye twitch* I stood up and looked at her. I became more angry because 1. Nobody and I mean noooooobody calls me short (yes 5'2 is short but that doesn't mean you should call me short!) and 2. She was slightly shorter than me. "SHORTY! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!" "Hey now just wait a minute!..." she started to yell but stopped. "What?" I asked.

"Hey, you're the girl that always loses in the fighting class." Yeah, no need to remind me." "Hmm…ya know, I could help you with that." "Really?" "Yeah, name's Britani Uchiha." She said, holding her hand out. "Kaituren Murasaki." I said, taking her hand. Britani smiled at me. I couldn't help feel that she was very strange (considering we were just arguing). Little did I know though, she would become my best friend.

**I know it may be a bit confusing but maybe this will help: While Neko(Kaituren) was in a coma, Renji and Rukia went to the acadamey. By the time Kaituren got there(all 3 are still the same age with Renji being a year older) they had already left because Byakuya found Rukia and Renji graduated early due to being in the advanced class and receiving a recommendation from the 11****th**** division at the end of Kaituren's 1****st**** year. **

**Also I have some news: Chapter 5 might not be up for a while for the reason stated above, but also because it's in two parts so it will take me longer to write it. It's pretty good though so I hope you can be patient until then. Thank you and as always, please review!**


End file.
